The Snowy Trek
by Ultra Star
Summary: The Crystal Shard Crew have some fun in the snow which leads to them having snowball fights, battling monsters in icy caverns and fleeing an army of Snow Scarfys! NOTE: Image used was created by CerberusPhoenix.


**Edit: I changed Kirby's hat and weapon.**

The sun was shining brightly on the frosty lands of Sorbet Snowfields. The snow and ice were glistening because of the sunshine. Here in the fields a young pink, blue-eyed puffball child named Kirby was playing in the snow. Kirby wore red sneakers and a red and yellow jester hat, the yellow half had white stars on it. He also had a gold beam wand with a blue crystal ball strapped to his back. Kirby was packing up the snow and forming it into brick shapes, which he then gave to one of his friends whom he was playing with.

The friend was a young short-haired, pink-haired, blue-eyed fairy child named Ribbon. Ribbon is one year older than Kirby and wore a red long-sleeve dress, a red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow and yellow sneakers. She also had a pair of light blue see-through fairy wings on her back. These wings weren't very strong so she couldn't fly endlessly, but she could hover in the air for a limited time. Now Ribbon was busy stacking the snowy bricks to build a castle. They've worked on the castle for a half hour and it already towered over both of them being about two feet (about 60 cm); Kirby and Ribbon were only about eight inches (about 20 cm) tall.

Ribbon brushed her hands together, stepped back and gazed at her masterpiece, "Well Kirby, what do you think?" She asked. Kirby looked up at the creation and smiled. The snow castle was square with a tower at each corner and in the center was a tower twice the size of the others; little windows were made and on the top of the highest tower was a little red flag with the initials 'R&K'.

"That's amazing Ribbon! You really are an artist! You'll give Adeleine a run for her money!" Kirby complimented walking around the castle.

Ribbon giggled and said, "Thanks,"

"In fact, I wanna take a picture of it," Kirby said looking around, "Where's Ade anyway? I wanna borrow her camera."

"I don't know. She went off with Dedede somewhere," Ribbon said. She flapped her wings and rose into the sky. She looked all around, but all she saw were fields of white snow. She flew back down and Kirby turned away from the castle to look, but the second he did he heard a squeal followed by a noise that sounded like someone falling in snow. He turned around and was shocked to see the castle gone and in its place was Ribbon laying face-first in a pile of snow.

"Ribbon, what happen?" Kirby asked walking over to her and helping her up to her feet. He noticed two splats of snow on her back and in her hair and proceeded to brush them off.

"Yeah! Good one Ade!" a deep voice cheered. Kirby and Ribbon turned to see the King of Dreamland, Dedede, hi-fiving with a girl named Adeleine. Dedede was a blue penguin-like creature with big blue eyes who wore a red long-sleeve robe over his beige shirt and pants with yellow gloves. He also had on a red soft hat with a white puff on the top. Adeleine appeared to be human, but she was a species called a hubi [hoo-bE]. Hubies are mysterious creatures that have legs and magical powers like Adeleine's ability to make anything she paints come to life. Adeleine wears a green long-sleeve sweater over a white short-sleeve shirt, a gray skirt, dark blue knee-high socks and brown sneakers. She also has a red beret on her head and carries a red square backpack. Adeleine was about 14 inches (35 cm) tall and Dedede was about 18 inches (45 cm).

"That's what I call a face-plant!" Adeleine laughed.

Ribbon glared at both of them and shouted, "Guys! What the heck?"

"What? We're just having some fun!" Dedede claimed.

"Yeah, watch!" Ade said grabbing a snowball and chucking it at Ribbon smacking her in the face and knocking her face-up on the ground. "See? That was fun!" Kirby helped Ribbon to her feet once more as Ade and Dedede laughed it up and hi-fived again. Ribbon wiped the snow off her face and growled like an angry Scarfy. She balled up a handful of snow and was about to pitch it into Ade's face, but before she could Ade was already struck by a snowball in the face. Surprised, Kirby and Ribbon looked behind and saw, their Keke friend, Minta riding her broom along with their Waddle Dee pal, Bumble.

"You're right Ade," Minta chuckled, "that _was_ fun."

Minta was a Keke meaning she had two pairs of ears, one set like Ribbon's and Ade's and another set of purple cat-like ears on top of her head. She had chocolate brown skin, big purple eyes and short shoulder-length light blue hair. She wore a purple short-sleeve dress, white gloves and light blue shoes. She also had a purple broom with yellow bristles wrapped in the shape of a star strapped to her back. Bumble looked like any other Waddle Dee, but he had a blue bandana on his head sporting a picture of a honeycomb on the front. Also, instead of plain yellow shoes he had white tennis shoes and a gold spear with a silver point strapped to his back. Both of them were the same heights as Kirby and Ribbon.

"Minta, how long you've been up there?" Kirby asked as the pair descended.

"Oh, we just got here," Minta said hopping off her broom along with Bumble.

"Minta!" shouted Ade who just wiped the snow off her face and stood up, "How dare you interfere with a matter that had nothing to do with you! You have now evoked the wrath of the mighty snow goddess and WILL NOW-"

"Shut up," Ribbon said slamming a fist of snow in Ade's face which knocked her down. Everybody, including Dedede, laughed at Adeleine as she laid there stunned.

"Wow Ribbon, that was _cold!_" Kirby laughed.

"Well, I have to _snow_ her who's boss!" Ribbon chuckled.

"I'm sure that gave her the _chills!_"" Minta giggled.

"Looks like Ade's a real _loseter!_"" Bumble said making the others stop laughing, look at him and groan, "What? Loseter! See, I took winter and replaced 'win' with 'lose' making it 'loseter' C'mon! It's funny!"

"Aw man! That was hilarious!" Dedede said walking over.

"See? Dedede thought it was funny!"

"No, not that lame pun!" Dedede corrected making Bumble sigh, "I'm talking about slamming snow in Ade's face! That was priceless!" Ade suddenly bounced up and turned to Dedede with a glare.

"Dedede! You traitor! I thought you were on my side!" Ade shouted hitting his left arm rapidly.

"Hey," Dedede chuckled, "when it comes to pranks I'm always on the prankster's side."

Ade placed her hands on her hips and said "Hmph, really!" She picked up a ball of snow, "Then I suppose you'll come back to the side of justice if I **do this**!" Ade then stuck the snowball into Dedede's wide open mouth. The group laughed even harder at Dedede as he just stood there blinking stupidly. He soon spat out the snowball and glared.

"Oh, we think this is so funny, huh! Fine! You asked for it! I declare Snowball War!" Dedede yelled.

"Bring it!" Kirby challenged. He pull out his Beam Wand, charged up power and fired a Wave Beam into the ground which caused snow to splash all over everyone except Kirby of course. Kirby grinned seeing all his friends covered in snow which they brushed off.

"Okay, I think we know who's on whose team!" Minta stated as she and everyone else gave Kirby sinister smiles.

"Maybe I should have put a little more thought into my plan," Kirby said to himself. Suddenly, many snowballs were thrown at the pink hero which he quickly dodged, ducked and jumped over. "AAAH!" He screamed running away.

"You can't escape Kirby!" Ade shouted holding two snowballs up high, "We'll catch you and then I'll make you EAT MY BALLS!"

"Ade!" Minta scolded as Dedede and Ribbon chuckled to themselves.

"What? I just said he's gonna eat my balls!" She repeated making Dedede laugh even harder. Minta threw a snowball at her hitting her in the face.

"Just shut up," Minta sighed.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ribbon shouted throwing another snowball missing him slightly.

"After him my servants!" Dedede ordered pointing in Kirby's direction. Armed with snowballs, the group all chased after Kirby, but soon skidded to a halt.

"Did he just call us...servants?" Minta asked.

"Yeah, he did," Bumble answered with a nod. The four turned towards the Dreamland King and chucked all their snowballs at him making him falling onto the ground.

"Sorry," He whined. Kirby was able to get a good distance away, but he was still dodging and weaving from incoming snowballs. Plus, Ribbon was catching up since she was the fastest runner. Bumble and Minta were close behind since Minta was riding piggyback on Bumble's back. Dedede and Ade were running piggyback too, but it was Dedede who was riding on Ade.

"WOOOOO!" Dedede shouted with his arm in the air.

"You know Dedede," Ade gasped, "we always piggyback this way, but...something just seems so wrong about it!"

"Yeah, it's you being too slow. Speed it up! We're losing Kirby!" Dedede ordered.

"I almost got ya Kirby!" Ribbon yelled as the distance between her and Kirby slowly shortened.

"Yeah, well 'almost' just doesn't cut it!" Kirby shouted back. Kirby continued running until he saw a giant wall of ice. "WHOA!" He shouted skidding to a halt. "Shoo, that was close."

"GOTCHA KIRBY!" Ribbon screamed pouncing towards him.

"Wait! Ribbon! STOP!" Kirby shouted, but Ribbon didn't stop and glomped him. This glomp caused Kirby and Ribbon to slam into the ice wall and crash through it. As they fell down the chasm their screams could be heard as they slowly faded away. The others made it and saw everything.

"KIRBY! RIBBON!" Bumble shouted in worry.

"Relax! They're just faking so we don't pummel them with snowballs!" Dedede claimed hopping off of Adeleine, "Ade, you go check!" She walked over to the hole and poked her head down there.

"Hey! Kirby, Ribbon get out of there!" No response which made Ade frown. "Drop the acts; we all know you're faking!" Still nothing so Adeleine did what she did best; go nuts. "THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN THERE!" She leaped inside and would have fell down the chasm if Bumble didn't stick his spear out and caught her by her sweater.

"Ade, you really need to clam down on the crazy!" Bumble stated.

"I'm sorry," Ade said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, that means they really did fall down there so that means we need to go get them!" Minta claimed.

"_Or_ we can go back to town, rent an Inn, order a pizza and pretend this never happened," Dedede suggested. Minta gave Dedede a glare so scary it would have Zero screaming and running for mommy. "I was just kidding! I was just kidding!" The king quickly said. The four held hands and together jumped down the chasm. The quartet fell down yelling until they landed on an icy slide; Ade was in front followed by Dedede, Bumble and finally Minta. While yelling the four slid down the slide at top speed passing by ice sculptures of Waddle Dees, Gordos, Miis and other creatures as they slid over an icy lake. Soon the slide went into a spiral and at the bottom was a giant eel with a giant scar on its face and its mouth wide open.

"OH NOOOO!" Bumble shouted shutting his eyes. Minta quickly took out her broom and jumped on it. The broom stopped them in midair with Bumble holding on Minta's hand, Dedede gripped on Bumble's foot and Ade hanging upside down holding onto her hat while Dedede held on her ankle. Dedede looked down and got a very good view of Adeleine's white and blue striped panties.

"Oh brother, not the time I'd pick for a panty shot," Dedede grumbled.

"Quiet you!" Ade shouted. Minta flew up on her broom as fast as she could because the eel, seeing that its meal was getting away, quickly shot out of the water and snapped at them. Luckily, Adeleine took out her bat-sized paintbrush strapped to her back and used it to whack the eel on the right eye.

"Take that eel face!" Ade shouted. The eel squealed and lowered back into the icy lake. Minta saw a snowy ledge and carried her friends over there. Once over the ledge they all fell onto it and it wasn't a soft landing.

"My arm," Minta groaned massaging her left arm.

"My head," Bumble hissed holding his head.

"My butt," Ade moaned rubbing her cheeks.

"Ha! Ha! On you guys! I landed on something soft," Dedede claimed lying face up in the snow.

"Not on 'some**thing**' on 'some**one**'," A light muffed voice groaned.

"I can't breathe," a lighter muffed voice groaned. Dedede stood up and discovered he had landed on Kirby and Ribbon who were both face-planted in the snow.

"Hey guys! I found Kirby and Ribbon!" Dedede called. The group walked over to the twosome and pulled them up to their feet.

"Guys! Did you see that big eel? Did it try to eat you?" Bumble asked waving his arm around excitedly.

Kirby chuckled, "Oh yeah, we saw it and it tried to eat us, but Ribbon was able to slice that thing in the face with her Crystal Sword."

"Wow, so that's why that eel had that scar on it," Bumble said.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that we can't go back the way we came," Ribbon pointed out.

"So, that means we're going into that cave," Kirby said pointing to a dark opening within the icy wall.

"Are you nuts? It's pitch black in there! We'll need some light to go in," Dedede claimed. That's when Adeleine came over holding two torches.

"Will these work?" She asked.

"What the? Ade, where'd you get those?" Ribbon asked.

"Yeah, and how'd you light them?" Minta added.

Ade smiled and said, "At the conveniently placed fireplace over there," They turned to where she was pointing and saw a fireplace with many sticks to be used as torches.

"Wow how...convenient," Dedede said as he took a torch from Ade.

"Works for me," Bumble said walking over with Kirby; they each grabbed two torches. Bumble handed one to Minta, Kirby gave one to Ribbon and raised his high.

"Thank-you," The girls said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Kirby cheered and the group marched into the cave with torches burning hot and bright.

"We should try to get out of this cave quickly," Minta stated, "These torches don't look like they'll last very long." As the group continued onward in the cave, Adeleine raised her torch up and saw a group of slumbering Scarfys, but they were icy blue instead of orange and had white fur on the lower half of their bodies.

"Look at those Snow Scarfys!" She squealed to the others. "They look so cute!"

"Shush! Keep your voice down," Dedede hushed, "They won't be so cute if they wake up." Kirby waved his torch downward and saw a Snow Scarfy on the floor.

"Be careful where you step. Some Snow Scarfys are sleeping on the floor," Kirby warned.

"Hey guys, what are these things?" Bumble asked pointing to a big blue beetle-like creature. Minta walked over and inspected it.

"Ah, that's the Frosty Beetle. These bugs live in places with very cold temperatures so Sorbet Snowfields is a perfect place for them. This bug isn't moving so I'm guessing its asleep." Minta explained. Ade reached over to touch the Frosty Beetle, but Minta slapped her hand away. "Don't touch it! When Frosty Beetle sleep their body secretes a substance across its body that instantly freezes anything that makes any kind of direct contact with it. This substance is what protects them from predators."

"Wow, I wish I could do that," Ade said.

"So, we gotta watch out for Snow Scarfys _and_ Frosty Beetles? Oh brother!" Ribbon groaned. The group continued on the path until the path split into two.

"Should we split up?" Ade asked.

"No, we need to stay together," Minta said.

"So, which way should we go then?" Kirby walked to the path on the right and waved his torch around revealing a lot of Snow Scarfys. He did the same with the other path which didn't reveal any Snow Scarfys.

"I think we should go left," Kirby stated, "There aren't any Scarfys there, at least none that I can see."

"Alright, left it is then!" Ribbon claimed taking the lead and walking down the left path. As walked down they saw Kirby was right; that there were no Snow Scarfys to be found which made trekking the path so much easier. Eventually, Ribbon ran into a dead end, but found a ladder to climb to a higher up and everyone followed. When the group made it to the top Ribbon saw they were a top of another icy slide. It was very bright so the torches weren't needed.

"Alright, let's slide again!" Ribbon said. She then jumped and slid down on her belly.

"Me next!" Dedede said sliding down also on his belly. Minta then slid down on her back as well as Kirby and Ade while Bumble tripped and accidentally began rolling down the slide. As Dedede slid he got a very good look at Ribbon's pink and red polka-dotted panties.

"Sheesh, a second panty shot that I didn't need to see," Dedede grumbled.

"Why are you looking, you perv?" Ribbon shot back with a glare.

"They're all in my face," Dedede calmly answered. The group slid down until they reached the bottom. The slide stopped mid-air so the means the group were dumped onto a snowy floor making a big pile.

"Ugh, where are we?" Kirby asked looking around. He saw they were in a dome-like room with ice walls all around and snow on the bottom.

"So, any ideas on how to get out of here?" Bumble asked.

"Not anyway I can see," Minta stated.

"Oh stars! Are we gonna be trapped in here forever?" Ade asked panicking, "Are we gonna die a slow, boring death? I don't want my death to be boring! I'M SCARED OF BORING DEATHS!" Dedede clunked Ade on the noggin.

"Will you shut up!" Dedede ordered, "We're not going to die a boring death!"

"Yeah, and that guy's gonna make sure of it," Bumble said.

"What guy?" Bumble simple pointed forward and the group saw a white lion with a snow-like mane and blue eyes on the other side of the ice wall. It suddenly crashed through the wall and landed in front of them with a big boom. This creature was known as the Ice Lion which is a cousin to the Fire Lion.

"Something tells me that thing wants a fight," Minta stated. Kirby stepped forward.

"Alright then, let's take care of this lion!" Kirby said. Minta nodded and hopped on her broom along with Bumble. Kirby took out his Beam Wand, Ribbon unsheathed her Crystal Sword, Dedede brought out the Dedede Hammer and Ade whipped out her Power Paintbrush. The Ice Lion roared and charged forward. Kirby raised his wand up and charged up power; when the beast came in range he unleashed a powerful Wave Beam blasting the Ice Lion in the face and knocking him back a few inches.

"My turn!" Ribbon shouted flying over and unleashing a wild multi-slice on the Ice Lion. The Ice Lion jumped back and then pounced at Ribbon, but she cartwheeled back and shot out a sword beam striking the beast in the chest. Dedede charged in swinging his hammer crazily while Ade rode piggyback with her Power Paintbrush rose high. Dedede was able to give the Ice Lion several powerful whacks while Ade pounded on its head with her paintbrush.

"Y'know, piggybacking this way seems a lot better than what we usually do," Ade said.

"I guess..." Dedede agreed. The Ice Lion reared its head back and then spewed out chilling cold at the two, but the pink hero pushed them and rolled out of the way just in time.

"I'll cover you!" Ribbon shouted stabbing the lion with her sword. "Back! You ugly beast! Back!" However, the Ice Lion was able to pin Ribbon down with both paws and was about to bite her.

"Hold on Ribbon!" Kirby shouted jumping towards the Ice Lion. He pointed his Beam Wand at the beast and shot multiple balls of lights at the Ice Lion's head. He shot about fifteen beam balls, but while the attack did big damage it still wasn't enough to make the beast release her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ribbon screamed struggling to get free. She rapidly stab the lion, but beast still held on. Suddenly, Minta flew towards the Ice Lion at top speed with Bumble holding his golden spear out. At the speed Minta was going Bumble was able to stab the Ice Lion with a lot of force and this was enough to make it release Ribbon. Once freed, Ribbon rolled backwards to get some distance. Kirby walked next to her and they both nodded at each other knowing what to do.

Kirby hopped onto Ribbon's back and charged his power into her. This made Ribbon's sword glow blue and when she swung she unleashed an extremely powerful blue sword beam straight at the lion. That was the KO blow and the Ice Lion was blasted into the air and crashed on the ground unconscious. Kirby hopped off of Ribbon and they both did a hi-five.

"Alright!" They cheered.

"Not bad Kirby and Ribbon though I think I would have done better," Dedede said.

"So, now since that's taken care of how do we get out of here?" Ade asked. Dedede looked at the floor and noticed some ice and that it was cracked.

"I have an idea," Dedede said taking out his Dedede Hammer and pounding the ground which made the crack bigger and the ground shake.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Minta asked as she and Bumble just landed on the ground. With one more swing Dedede was able to break through the floor causing everyone to fall through screaming. They landed on snowy ground inside a cave, but this cave wasn't dark and it was bright enough to see without torches. When everyone recovered they looked around.

"Great, now where are we?" Minta asked.

"I don't even know anymore," Kirby groaned.

"Uh, I don't want to scare anyone, but we are surrounded by Snow Scarfys," Bumble stated. Everyone looked around and saw that Bumble was right. Snow Scarfys were absolutely everywhere; on the walls, ceiling and the ground, but luckily their sudden drop in didn't awake them.

"Aw crud!" Dedede said.

"Dang it Dedede, why'd you have to go and smash the floor like a big fat dummy," Adeleine groaned.

"Who are you calling a dummy? You're the Queen of Stupidity!" Dedede shot back.

"I'm not stupid!" Adeleine yelled, "Name all the 'supposedly' dumb things I did!"

"You better sit down then cause I'm gonna be talking for quite a while!" Dedede yelled back. Ribbon covered Dedede's mouth and Kirby covered Adeleine's

"**Shut up!**" They both shout-whispered.

"You're **both** being idiots right now," Ribbon grouched.

"Last thing I want to do right now is fight an army of angry Snow Scarfys!" Kirby growled, "Quit arguing and let's go!"

"Hey! I think I see the exit," Adeleine said pointing ahead. The others looked and saw light at the end of the tunnel. "We're almost out of this freezing death land!" Adeleine raced ahead toward the light laughing all the way.

"Ade! Get back here! You can't go running like that!" Minta called. Adeleine didn't listen and kept running until she ran headfirst into a squishy and hairy wall which bounced her back on her bottom.

"OW!" She groaned rubbing her sore rear.

"Ade, you alright?" Bumble asked coming over with the others.

"Yeah, but I think I bruised my butt," She said still rubbing it.

"Ha! I'll just add that little stunt to your long list of stupid things you do," Dedede said.

"Why you little,"

"C'mon on guys! Not this again!" Kirby groaned. Ribbon flew up to inspect what Adeleine crashed into and she was astonished. "Guys, look at this," Ribbon said. Everyone did so and saw what Ribbon was looking at.

"Mommy!" Adeleine and Bumble shrieked.

"Mother of peril!" Dedede and Minta yelled.

"Mama mia!" Kirby gasped. They all said these phrases, but what they gazed upon was a giant Scarfy. It had a white body, blue fur and it was in a deep slumber despite Adeleine crashing into it.

"That must be the mother," Minta said.

"Yeah, and I certainly don't want to wake that thing up!" Kirby said. The group slowly and quietly as they could tiptoed around the Big Mama Scarfy. When they got passed they discovered that Adeleine was right; it was getting brighter so they joyously continued onward. The further they walked the brighter the cave gotten. Soon, they reached the exit of the cave.

"YES! Finally! We're out!" Bumble cheered.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should be cheering just yet," Kirby said. Kirby pointed ahead and everyone saw they were on a ledge over a large and icy cold lake which was quite a way down.

"GREAT! Just great!" Dedede yelled, "Now what do we do? We can't fly **that** far!"

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Ade called. The group came over to find a silver mine cart filled with snow. The mine cart was also on an icy rail track that made a path of the ledge. "We can use this to get out." Kirby hopped in the front left side while Ribbon jumped in the front right side. Ade jumped in the back left and Bumble in the middle right.

"Ade! Are you crazy? We can't use that! It's just reckless!" Minta said.

"You got a better idea?" Dedede asked.

"Well...uh,"

"Exactly, now get in the cart!" Dedede said pushing Minta head-first in the middle left side of the cart. Her feet were kicking in the air. Dedede began pushing the mine cart to get momentum going and while he did he got a very good look of Minta's panties. "C'mon Minta, I didn't want to see Ade's and Ribbon's panties so I don't want to see yours either!" Hearing this the group turned around and also saw Minta's undergarments. They all turned red and Bumble helped Minta out of the snow while Kirby and Ribbon looked away and Ade trying to control her giggles. Eventually, Bumble got Minta's upper body out of the snow and the Keke was bright red knowing everyone saw her panties.

Ade tried not to say anything, but she couldn't hold it back and said, "Nice rainbows Minta!"

Minta turned to the hubi with a fierce glare and shouted at the top of her lungs, "**SHUT UP!**" This scream was so loud that it awoke all the Snow Scarfys in the cave including Big Mama and that made them **very** cranky. The Snow Scarfys let out loud roars and flew in the direction the group went with Big Mama right behind. The gang heard angered roars and were very concerned.

"What that heck was that?" Ribbon asked.

"I don't know, but I really don't need to find out," Kirby answered.

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" Dedede yelled pushing the mine cart faster when it got enough speed he hopped in the back right. The mine cart rolled off the ledge down the rails picking up a lot of speed. Bumble turned around and noticed three Snow Scarfys coming at them. These Snow Scarfys had one big evil looking eye, sharp fangs and were dark blue instead of ice blue and they lost their fur.

"Guys! I hate to be the barer of bad news. Really I do, but we got three angry Snow Scarfys on our tail!" Bumble said. The gang all turned and looked back in fear.

"NO! This is all Minta's fault!" Dedede blamed, "If you hadn't of screamed like that the Scarfys still be snoozing away!"

"Well, if **you** didn't look at my panties like some old pervert then I wouldn't have screamed!" Minta shot back.

"They were all in my face! What do you expect? Besides, it's not like I enjoyed it! I got a girlfriend!" Dedede argued.

"GUYS! Can we **please** discuss this later?" Kirby yelled.

"Inhale them Kirby!" Adeleine yelled grabbing on his shoulders.

"I don't do that anymore Ade. Besides, even if I did you know I can't inhale Scarfys," Kirby stated.

"Well, we better think of something fast cause if those Scarfys crash into us they'll explode and knock us into the water!" Dedede exclaimed.

"STUPID SCARFYS! LEAVE US ALONE!" Ade screamed making a snowball and throwing it at one of the Scarfys. The Scarfy was struck in the eye and exploded and the blast hit the other two so they exploded as well.

"Ade! You did it!" Ribbon exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did do it, didn't I," Adeleine said with her silly grin.

"It's too early to celebrate," Minta said, "There's a lot more of them!" She was right, over fifty Snow Scarfys were coming their way. Kirby made two snowballs in his hands and raised them high.

"Time for a snowball brawl!" Kirby yelled throwing both snowballs at the two Snow Scarfys. Everyone was making snowball after snowball and throwing them at the Snow Scarfys. The group was relentless making sure to hit each one showing no mercy. Eventually, the heroes were able to wipe out every last Snow Scarfy.

"Alright! I think that's all of them!" Kirby said.

"Uh, I think you're wrong," Dedede said. Suddenly, Big Mama broke through an icy wall and gave chase to the heroes. Her skin was gray, she had one big evil eye and sharp fangs, however her kept her fur. She unleashed a loud and mighty roar. "I think it's gonna take more than one snowball to take this girl out!"

"Then let's throw several!" Ade said. The group began pounding Big Mama with snowball after snowball. After about twenty hits she let out a roar of agony. Big Mama's mouth began to glow blue.

"Quick! Duck!" Ribbon ordered and the group did just that. One second after, Big Mama unleashed a freezing beam over their heads.

"Now! Hit her hard!" Kirby screamed and the group continued throwing more snowballs at the beast, but she responded by spitting out Chillys at the group.

"Don't let the Chillys hit the cart!" Dedede said. While Minta, Ribbon and Dedede threw snowballs at the incoming Chillys, Kirby, Bumble and Adeleine threw snowballs at Big Mama. Soon, Big Mama screamed in even greater agony and then roared in fury as her fur changed from blue to red. She spat out even more Chillys at the cart and Kirby noticed one particular Chilly was glowing white, had a star on its collar and was slightly bigger than the others which meant one thing. That was a Super Chilly. Kirby jumped from the cart surprising everyone.

"Kirby! What are you doing?" Ribbon asked in shock. He charged his Beam Wand and shot a Wave Beam at the Super Chilly KO-ing it and making it drop a flashing blue coin. The coin had the ice power symbol, Kirby caught it and absorbed it into his beam wand.

"SUPER COPY POWER!" Kirby shouted raising his wand high. The room went dark and a ray of golden light shaped in a star washed over Kirby. His beam wand transformed into snow white gloves over both hands and his jester hat also transformed into a headdress with snow shaped like an ice cream cone. A gold glowing star was also on the center on the headdress.

"SNOW BOWL!" Kirby yelled raising his left hand. The room then went back to normal.

"Did he- Did Kirby just get a Super Ability!" Minta asked.

"Yeah, he's Snow Bowl Kirby!" Ribbon explained.

"Alright! Take Big Mama down!" Bumble cheered throwing a fist in the air. Kirby quickly summoned a lot of snow from his hand onto his body and in a flash he transformed into a giant ball of snow with his face on it. Then Kirby launched himself at Big Mama with great force greatly damaging her and sending her flying back. After the collision Kirby broke out of the snowball and landed back in the cart. Everyone cheered and clapped at Kirby's display of super copy power.

"That was awesome Kirby!" Adeleine shouted.

"Yeah, and look, we're almost out of here!" Ribbon said pointing ahead at a ledge of snow that had an icy wall with an opening leading outside. Suddenly, Big Mama broke through the rail tracks ahead of them and unleashed a freeze beam at the cart.

"OH NO!" Dedede screamed ducking.

"Oh no you don't!" Kirby yelled transforming once more into a giant snowball. He launched himself forward directly at the beam pushing through it and shielding his friends. Eventually, he reached Big Mama and gave her one final strong tackle. Big Mama roared and fell down into the icy lake with a mighty splash. The rail tracks still had a big hole in it so Kirby rolled into it fitting perfectly. The cart rolled over the giant snowball safely and reached the ledge and rolled outside. The mine cart wasn't good on snow and quickly lost control and crashed sending everyone flying in different directions face-planting in the snow.

"Whoa, that's what I call a wild ride," Ade chuckled getting up brushing snow off.

"I'm too old for this," Dedede moaned.

"Oh please, you're not that much older that us," Minta said as she pulled Bumble out of snow.

"Whatever,"

Ribbon picked herself up and looked around, "Hey where's Kirby?"

"Right here," Kirby said walking out of the cavern still wearing the Snow Bowl headdress.

"Kirby! You did it!" Ribbon said running over and hugging him.

"You should really thank Ad. After all, she did figure out how to beat the Snow Scarfys," Kirby said.

"Yeah true, thanks Ad," Ribbon said, "You pulled through for us back there." Adeleine blushed and smiled not used to this kind of praise.

"Guess you're not as dumb as I took you for," Dedede said receiving a glare from the painter.

"Anyway, what should we do now?" Minta asked.

"Well, what were we doing before we got into that mess?" Bumble asked.

"Oh I remember, you guys were teaming up on me pelting me with snowballs," Kirby said with a smirk, "Now I think it's time I get my revenge!" Everyone gave Kirby a worried glance.

"What do you mean by that?" Dedede asked. Kirby smiled and transformed into a giant snowball, "Oh, that's what you meant," Dedede said softly.

"Uh Dedede," Minta said nervously, "I think this is a good time to go back to town and order that pizza."

"Can we get some hot cocoa too?" Adeleine asked panicked.

"Yeah, we can get some cocoa too," Ribbon said quickly.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bumble shouted. They all ran away at top speed towards town screaming in fear.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kirby laughed, "Ready or not? HERE I COME!" He then gleefully launched himself at them.

**THE END**

**If you like this story then you might like this other Ultra Star stories.**

**Adeleine's Burp Eruption**

**A Rumble of Rivals**

**If you viewers would be so kind to review. After all, I do write these stories for my fellow Kirby fans and I would like to know what they think of my creations. So, if you could just take a minute of your time and review I would be very thankful.**


End file.
